The present invention relates to an improved lens configuration and method of producing the same, which serves to focus laser radiation and to provide a beam having a waist of relatively small cross-section, and long length at a selected location More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for the removal, penetration or treatment of human tissue or other biotic or nonbiotic growth, deposit or obstruction on or within the human body with a laser apparatus.
The use of radiation from lasers in medical and dental procedures has become of increasing importance over the years, allowing for use in surgery and treatment in a variety of medical fields, including urology, orthology, gastrology, cardiology and ophthalmology. Wavelengths ranging from the far ultraviolet, through the visible spectrum, to the far infrared, have been utilized, depending on the application. Typically, the laser light is transmitted to a surgery or treatment site through optical waveguides. Lenses at the output end of the fiber may be used to increase the intensity of the laser radiation.